Referring now to FIG. 1, an entertainment system 10 includes a television or monitor 12 such as a conventional television, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display, a projector, and/or any other display system. A set-top box, cable box or other device 16 (collectively set top box 16) receives content from a service provider 20 such as audio and/or video content. The service provider 20 may be a cable service, a satellite service, a wireless service, a conventional wireless broadcast and/or other suitable service provider.
The set top box 16 outputs content to the TV or monitor 12 that includes video and audio signals. The TV or monitor 12 includes audio outputs 24 that may be connected by connecting wires to an audio system 28. The audio system 28, in turn, is typically connected to one or more speakers 30. The audio output 24 includes one or more channels for mono, stereo, surround or other audio formats. For example, surround sound typically includes 5 or 7 channels.
Oftentimes, the consumer may purchase a particular television or monitor 12 for aesthetic reasons. For example, LCD and/or plasma displays have a relatively small thickness and can be mounted on a wall. Customers purchasing these types of devices prefer to have an uncluttered look. The entertainment system shown in FIG. 1, however, requires a significant amount of wiring to be used between devices such as the set top box 16, the TV or monitor 12, the audio system 28 and/or the speakers 30. While the wiring can be installed through drywall and hidden during construction of a home, the location of components of the entertainment system cannot change very much once installed. When customers add an entertainment system to an existing home, it is often times significantly more expensive to install wiring behind the drywall. Therefore, the wires are usually routed through the room, which is undesirable.